pflegeabcwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
DRK
Das Deutsche Rote Kreuz (DRK) ist die nationale Unterorganisation des "Internationalen Komitees vom Roten Kreuz bzw. Halbmond" (IKRK). Es ist seit …… die Nationale ''Rotkreuzgesellschaft in der Bundesrepublik nach den Genfer Rotkreuzabkommen und - als einer der großen Wohlfahrtsverbände und Arbeitgeber im Gesundheitswesen in Deutschland - ein so genannter ''Spitzenverband der Freien Wohlfahrtspflege. Jeweils am 8. Mai feiert die Rotkreuz- und Roterhalbmond-Bewegung jährlich den Weltrotkreuz- und Rothalbmond-Tag. Dies war 1828 der Geburtstag des Mitbegründers Henry Dunant (geb in Genf, gest. 30. Oktober 1910 in Heiden bei St. Gallen, Schweiz) des späteren IKRK, der auch den Anstoß für die Genfer Konvention bei militärischen Auseinandersetzungen gab. (Wohlfahrtsverband). Am 8. Mai feiert die Rotkreuz- und Rothalbmond-Bewegung jährlich den Weltrotkreuz- und Rothalbmond-Tag. Dies war 1828 der Geburtstag des Mitbegründers (Jean-Henri oder) Henry Dunant (geb in Genf, gest. 30. Oktober 1910 in Heiden bei St. Gallen, CH) des späteren IKRK und der den Anstoß für die Genfer Konvention gab. Geschichte bis 1921 Die Arbeit des DRK wurde am Anfang vor allem von Frauen getragen. Die Gründung erfolgte in den einzelnen deutschen Ländern zunächst relativ unabhängig voneinander, meist auch unter anderem Namen. Am 12.November 1863 wurde der erste (Württembergische) Sanitätsverein als 1. Nationale Rotkreuzgesellschaft auf dem Gebiet des damaligen Deutschen Reiches gegründet. In Sachsen z.B. gründete nach dem Krieg von 1866 die sorbische Kaufmannsfrau Marie Simon unter dem Schutz der Königin Carola den Verein der Albertinerinnen (benannt nach Carolas Mann, dem König Albert), die später allmählich den Namen Rot-Kreuz-Schwestern annahmen. Wann die offizielle Umbenennung erfolgte, ist unklar, da die Bezeichnungen auch parallel auftauchen. Bei der II. Internationalen Konferenz im Jahr 1861 gründen die bestehenden zwölf deutschen Landesvereine das "Centralkomitee der deutschen Vereine zur Pflege im Felde verwundeter und erkrankter Krieger" mit Sitz in Berlin. Diese Dachorganisation nennt sich zehn Jahre später um in "Zentralkomitee der deutschen Vereine vom Roten Kreuz". Auf der ersten Reichskonferenz am 6.Oktober 1898 in Stuttgart ist die Zahl des Landesvereine auf 26 angewachsen. Neben dem Hauptanliegen des Vereins, der Pflege verwundeter Soldaten, betätigten sich die Schwestern auch in der zivilen Krankenpflege. Sicher ist Henry Dunant als wichtige Persönlichkeit zu nennen, welcher nach der Schlacht bei Solferino als Mitgründer des Roten Kreuzes gilt (Nobelpreis 1901; zusammen mit dem französischen Pazifisten Frédéric Passy den ersten Friedensnobelpreis). Das Internationale Komitee vom Roten Kreuz wurde für seine Friedensbemühungen dreimal mit dem Friedensnobelpreis ausgezeichnet (1917, 1944; 1963 zusammen mit der Internationalen Föderation der Rotkreuz- und Rothalbmond-Gesellschaften). Das DRK in der Weimarer Republik Am 25. Januar 1921 wurde in Bamberg das Deutsche Rote Kreuz gegründet, als eingetragener, rechtsfähiger Verein bürgerlichen Rechts und Dachorganisation der jeweiligen Landesvereine (Männer- und Frauenvereine) vom Roten Kreuz, deren Selbständigkeit durch den Zusammenschluß nur marginal berührt wurde. Die Neuorganisation der deutschen Rotkreuzgesellschaften war notwendig geworden, um zahlreichen Angriffen von außen und innerorganisatorischen Problemen ein Konzept organisatorischer Geschlossenheit entgegenzusetzen. Insbesondere durch den Versailler Friedensvertrag vom 28. Juni 1919 waren die deutschen Rotkreuzvereine in eine ernste Krise gestürzt worden . Die darin angestrebte Abrüstung Deutschlands und die Entmilitarisierung des öffentlichen Lebens gefährdete die Existenz weiter Teile der Organisationen, deren vornehmliche Aufgabe bisher in der militärisch organisierten Vorbereitung auf den Kriegssanitätsdienst bestand. Die Satzung von 1921 versuchte diesen Problemen Rechnung zu tragen und dem Deutsche Roten Kreuz eine internationale und vorwiegend auf Friedensaufgaben orientierte Legitimationsgrundlage zu geben. Dazu heißt es in Paragraph 2 allgemein: „Das Deutsche Rote Kreuz ist ein Glied der Weltgemeinschaft des Roten Kreuzes und betätigt sich als solches auf allen Arbeitsgebieten, deren Zweck die Verhütung, Bekämpfung und Linderung gesundheitlicher, wirtschaftlicher und sittlicher Not bildet“ . Nach einer Aufzählung vorwiegend karitativer und wohlfahrtsorientierter Friedensaufgaben folgt erst als letzter Punkt die Verwundetenfürsorge, wobei auch hier in Bezug auf den § 25 der Völkerbundsakte die internationale Anbindung als nationale Rotkreuzgesellschaft betont wurde . Mit dieser Neuorientierung auf die Friedenstätigkeit und dem Beitritt zur „Internationalen Liga der Rotkreuzgesellschaften“ konnte sich das Deutsche Rote Kreuz in der Weimarer Republik als Wohlfahrtsorganisation etablieren. Gleichzeitig blieb die traditionelle Aufgabe des Kriegssanitätsdienstes und die damit zusammenhängenden militärische Organisationsstruktur beibehalten. Die nach 1918 propagierte Demilitarisierung des Roten Kreuzes fand jedoch nur oberflächlich statt und konnte jederzeit rückgängig gemacht werden. Ebenso überdauerten die traditionell monarchistisch-konservativ eingestellten Führungskräfte im Roten Kreuz. Das DRK in der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus Die Gleichschaltung des DRK begann kurz nach der sog. "Machtergreifung" im Jahre 1933. Personelle Veränderungen und neue juristische Grundlagen kündigten einen Wechsel im Selbstverständnis des DRK an. Am 29. November trat eine neue Satzung in Kraft, am gleichen Tag trat der seit 1919 amtierende Präsident Joachim von Winterfeldt-Menkin zurück. Unter seiner Präsidentschaft waren bereits jüdische Rot-Kreuz-Mitglieder ausgeschlossen, der Hitlergruß eingeführt und der politische Neutralitätsgrundsatz weitestgehend aufgegeben worden. Nachfolger wurde der SA-Ehrenführer Carl-Eduard Herzog von Sachsen-Coburg und Gotha. Sein stellvertretender Präsident, der Chef des Sanitätswesens der SA, Paul Hocheisen, wurde bereits zu Beginn der Hitler-Diktatur vom Stellvertreter des Führers, Rudolf Heß, zum Kommissar für die Gleichschaltung des DRK bestellt. Hocheisen war es auch, der in der Folgezeit die eigentlichen Amtsgeschäfte führte. Eine weitere einschneidende Änderung erfuhr das Deutsche Rote Kreuz vier Jahre später durch die Ernennung des SS-Oberführers Dr. Ernst-Robert Grawitz zum stellvertretenden Präsidenten. Grawitz, der in seiner Funktion als Reichsarzt SS-maßgeblich für die Euthanasie-Verbrechen und Menschenversuche an KZ-Häftlingen verantwortlich war, gestaltete das Deutsche Rote Kreuz im Sinne des ‘Führerprinzips’ völlig um. Das Ergebnis war ein neues DRK-Gesetz, das am 9. Dezember 1937 erlassen wurde und auf dessen Grundlage Grawitz vom DRK-Schirmherrn, Adolf Hitler, zum Geschäftsführenden Präsidenten berufen wurde. Mit der neuen Satzung vom 24. Dezember desselben Jahres band sich das DRK noch enger an den ‘Führer’, den Staat und die NSDAP. Die neue zentralisierte Organisationsstruktur mit dem Präsidium an der Spitze ermöglichte zugleich eine noch effektivere Indienststellung des DRK für die Mobilmachung, die seit der Neuschaffung der Wehrmacht im Jahre 1935 zu einer der wichtigsten Aufgaben der Hilfsorganisation wurde. Neben dem engen Verhältnis zur Partei wird spätestens ab 1938 eine starke, wenn auch weitgehend informelle Verbindung zur SS sichtbar, die sich vor allem in personellen Überschneidungen in führenden Positionen beider Organisationen bemerkbar macht. So fand neben dem Reicharzt-SS Ernst-Robert Grawitz der damalige Verwaltungschef-SS, Oswald Pohl, dem ab 1942 die Konzentrationslager unterstanden, eine Nebentätigkeit als „Generalbevollmächtigter für alle vermögensrechtlichen Angelegenheiten des DRK“. In dieser Funktion konnte Pohl für die SS Kredite in Millionenhöhe bewilligen: DRK-Gelder, die über die „SS-Spargemeinschaft e.V.“ u.a. für die Gründung von Wirtschaftsunternehmungen an die SS flossen. Am 26. April 1945 besetzten sowjetische Truppen das DRK-Hauptlager und DRK-Präsidium in Potsdam-Babelsberg. Die SS-Führungspitze war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits geflohen. Ernst-Robert Grawitz hatte sich drei Tage zuvor samt Familie in seiner Wohnung in die Luft gesprengt. Der Rest der DRK-Führung gründete ein vorübergehendes Komitee und versuchte bei den Alllierten ein Fortbestehen der Orgsanisation zu erreichen. Das DRK nach 1945 Das DRK wurde nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg in der sowjetischen und der französischen Besatzungszone aufgelöst. In der amerikanischen Besatzungszone (heute Hessen und Bayern) konnte das DRK dagegen in seiner bisherigen Rechtsform der "Körperschaft des öffentlichen Rechts" weiterarbeiten, während in der britischen Zone und später auch in der französischen Zone DRK-Landesverbände als "eingetragene Vereine" neugegründet wurden. Eine Ausnahme bildete zunächst das Saargebiet, wo das bisherige DRK unter der Bezeichnung "Saarländischer Sanitäts- und Hilfsdienst" (SSHD) seine Arbeit fortsetzte. Das "Deutsche Rote Kreuz in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland e.V." als Bundesverband wurde 1951 wiedergegründet und durch das IKRK und die Bundesregierung als Nationale Rotkreuzgesellschaft der Bundesrepublik Deutschland anerkannt. In gleicher Form wurde auch das bereits ursprünglich seit den 20er Jahren bestehende "Deutsche Jugendrotkreuz (JRK) wiederbegründet. Der "Saarländische Sanitäts- und Hilfsdienst" wurde nach der Eingliederung des Saargebietes in die Bundesrepublik Deutschland als "Landesverband Saarland" wieder Bestandteil des Deutschen Roten Kreuzes. Das DRK ist also sowohl eine Organisation von Ehrenamtlichen als auch von professionell Helfenden. Es hat durchaus auch Züge einer Wirtschaftsorganisation (großer Arbeitgeber) und ist auf vielen Ebenen mit staatl. Entscheidungsträgern verbunden. Deutsches Rotes Kreuz Suchdienst Die weit grösste und wichtigste Aufgabe des DRK nach 1945 war und ist noch immer der Suchdienst. Vielen Millionen von ausgebombten, vermissten,verschleppten, vertriebenen Menschen und insbesondere verwaisten Kindern wurde durch das Deutsche Rote Kreuz geholfen und Familien wieder zusammen geführt oder Heimstellen für Waisenkinder gefunden. Die Alliierten Besatzungsmächte, welche den Vertreibungen ohnmächtig zusahen, genehmigten das DRK hauptsächlich wegen der enormen menschlichen Not. Hunderttausende von Vertriebenen aus den ostdeutschen Ländern, viele die ins Ausland gebracht wurden, suchen noch heute nach ihrer Identität und Familienangehörigen. Noch im Jahre 2001 meldete das DRK, dass rund 1,4 Millionen Deutsche immer noch als vermisst gemeldet sind. siehe auch: Ehrenamt DRK in der DDR In der DDR gab es ein "Deutsches Rotes Kreuz der DDR" als Nationale Rotkreuzgesellschaft der DDR und als anerkannte Massenorganisation (Vereine gab es in der DDR nicht). Jeder größere Betrieb hatte eine Grundorganisation des DRK. DRK-Arbeit galt als "gesellschaftliche Tätigkeit", sie wurde der beruflichen Arbeit gleich gewertet und man wurde für Ausbildungen und Einsätze teilweise bezahlt von der Arbeit freigestellt. Am Anfang der Mitgliedschaft stand die kostenlose Ausbildung zum Gesundheitshelfer (Erste Hilfe), wer wollte, konnte auch einen Kurs für häusliche Krankenpflege besuchen. Die Einsätze erfolgten bei Theater- und Konzertaufführungen, Großveranstaltungen vor allem im Sport, Krankenhäusern, Pflegeheimen oder beim DRK-Bahnhofsdienst. Es wurde eine kleine Entschädigung gezahlt. Das DRK der DDR hatte eine eigene Zeitschrift ("Deutsches Rotes Kreuz"). Als Vorbild galt Albert Schweitzer, aber auch die Tradition der Arbeitersamariter. Rechtsform Das Deutsche Rote Kreuz ist ein eingetragener Verein mit Sitz in Berlin. Seine heute gültige Anerkennung wurde nach der deutschen Wiedervereinigung und Beitritt der Landesverbände des ehemaligen DRK der DDR durch Bundesregierung und IKRK ausgesprochen. Seine Landesverbände und Kreisverbände sind ebenfalls eingetragene Vereine. Eine Ausnahme bildet der Landesverband Bayerisches Rotes Kreuz, der aus historischen Gründen (siehe oben) eine Körperschaft des öffentlichen Rechts ist. Der Landesverband Hessen, der zunächst ebenfalls öffentlich-rechtliche Körperschaft war (amerikanischen Besatzungszone!) hat inzwischen diesen Status abgelegt und den des eingetragenen Vereins angenommen. Ungeachtet der privatrechtlichen Natur des DRK nimmt es die völkerrechtlich vorgegebenen Aufgaben der Nationalen Rotkreuzgesellschaft in Deutschland wahr und ist damit eher eine "Organisation sui generis" im Spannungsfeld zwischen öffentlich-rechtlichem und privatrechtlichem Auftrag. Gemeinschaften *Die Bereitschaften *Bergwacht *Jugendrotkreuz *Wasserwacht *Sozialarbeit (in ihrer besonderen Organisationsform) *Rotkreuz Schwesternschaften Grundsätze Die Grundsätze wurden von der XX. Internationalen Rotkreuzkonferenz 1965 in Wien proklamiert. Der vorliegende angepasste Text ist in den Statuten der Internationalen Rotkreuz- und Rothalbmondbewegung enthalten, die von der XXV. Internationalen Rotkreuzkonferenz 1986 in Genf angenommen wurden. Die Angehörigen des Deutschen Roten Kreuz achten und bekennen sich zu den sieben Grundsätzen der Internationalen Rotkreuz- und Rothalbmondbewegung: *Menschlichkeit: Die internationale Rotkreuz- und Rothalbmondbewegung, entstanden aus dem Willen, den Verwundeten der Schlachtfelder unterschiedslos Hilfe zu leisten, bemüht sich in ihrer internationalen und nationalen Tätigkeit, menschliches Leiden überall und jederzeit zu verhüten und zu lindern. Sie ist bestrebt, Leben und Gesundheit zu schützen und der Würde des Menschen Achtung zu verschaffen. Sie fördert gegenseitiges Verständnis, Freundschaft, Zusammenarbeit und einen dauerhaften Frieden unter allen Völkern. *Unparteilichkeit: Die Rotkreuz- und Rothalbmondbewegung unterscheidet nicht nach Nationalität, Rasse, Religion, sozialer Stellung oder politischer Überzeugung. Sie ist einzig bemüht, den Menschen nach dem Maß ihrer Not zu helfen und dabei den dringendsten Fällen den Vorrang zu geben. *Neutralität: Um sich das Vertrauen aller zu bewähren, enthält sich die Rotkreuz- und Rothalbmondbewegung der Teilnahme an Feindseligkeiten wie auch, zu jeder Zeit, an politischen, rassischen, religiösen oder ideologischen Auseinandersetzungen. *Unabhängigkeit: Die Rotkreuz- und Rothalbmondbewegung ist unabhängig. Wenn auch die Nationalen Gesellschaften den Behörden bei ihrer humanitären Tätigkeit als Hilfsgesellschaften zur Seite stehen und den jeweiligen Landesgesetzen unterworfen sind, müssen sie dennoch eine Eigenständigkeit bewahren, die ihnen gestattet, jederzeit nach den Grundsätzen der Rotkreuz- und Rothalbmondbewegung zu handeln. *Freiwilligkeit: Die Rotkreuz- und Rothalbmondbewegung verkörpert freiwillige und uneigennützige Hilfe ohne jedes Gewinnstreben. *Einheit: In jedem Land kann es nur eine einzige Nationale Rotkreuz- oder Rothalbmondgesellschaft geben. Sie muss allen offen stehen und ihre humanitäre Tätigkeit im ganzen Gebiet ausüben. *Universalität: Die Rotkreuz- und Rothalbmondbewegung ist weltumfassend. In ihr haben alle Nationalen Gesellschaften gleiche Rechte und die Pflicht, einander zu helfen. Adresse *Präsidium *Friedrich-Ebert-Allee 71 *53113 Bonn *Tel.: 0228/5411 Medien Siehe auch: * Geschichte der Pflege * Internationales Komittee vom Roten Kreuz (Dachorganisation) * SRK, ch, Schweiz Weblinks * … Wikipedia-Artikel über das DRK * Offizielle Website des DRK ** Die DRK-Blutspendedienste ** DRK Flugdienst ** Rotkreuzhandbuch - Das Wissensforum * ikrk = die Dachorganisation - engl. Name: International Committee of the Red Cross in Genf. ** The mission of the ICRC und die Treaties and national implementation (Verträge und Vereinbarungen auch auf nat. Ebene) ICRC; frz: Comité international de la Croix-Rouge und deutsch: Internationales Komitee vom Roten Kreuz ** Zeitleiste-Timeline (engl.) **http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Internationale_Rotkreuz-_und_Rothalbmond-Bewegung ** w:Weltrotkreuz-Tag bei Wikipedia Geschichte, Zusammenfassung Als Vorläufer existierte bereits seit 1921 ein Deutsches Rotes Kreuz, das sehr militärisch aufgebaut war. In der NS-Zeit wurde es beim Ausbau der Kriegsvorbereitungen mit NS-Organisationen gleichgeschaltet. Das alte DRK wurde am 19. September 1945 in der sowjetischen und in der französischen Besatzungszone am 3. Januar 1946 wegen seiner (insbesondere personellen) Nähe zum NS-Regime aufgelöst. In der amerikanischen Besatzungszone (heute der nördliche Teil von Baden-Württemberg, Bremen, Hessen und Bayern) konnte das DRK dagegen in seiner bisherigen Rechtsform der „Körperschaft des öffentlichen Rechts“ weiterarbeiten, während in der britischen Zone und später auch in der französischen Zone DRK-Landesverbände als „eingetragene Vereine“ neu gegründet wurden. Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Berufskunde